Field
This application generally relates to adjustable assemblies for bicycles, and more specifically, to vertically-adjustable bicycle saddle posts and handlebar assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
In certain situations, it may be desirable for a cyclist to selectively raise or lower the saddle, handlebar assembly and/or other bicycle assembly while he or she is riding the bicycle. For example, it may be advantageous to lower the saddle when going downhill. Further, it may be advantageous to raise the saddle when climbing a hill. The height of the bicycle saddle may be important in determining a rider's power efficiency. In addition, extended use of a bicycle that has an improperly positioned saddle may lead to discomfort and/or injury. Adjustable seat post assemblies are known in the prior art. However, such seat post assemblies are often overly complicated, unreliable and/or difficult to operate or maintain. Accordingly, an improved adjustable bicycle assembly is disclosed herein.